


First Kiss

by felix_pan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_pan/pseuds/felix_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have never kissed a girl, Felix? Kinda lame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble requested by anon :)

“My first kiss was with one of the finest maidens in the land!” Slightly announced standing from his seat and posing like a fine english man.

The boys jumped up and started cackling at him. “Ya right! You must mean one of the finest hogs in the slop house!” Pockets jeered, doubling over with laughter. Slightly frowned, dropping his pose into a schlump.

“I did not kiss no hog!” He began pulling his sleeves up like he was going to give a good kisser to Pockets jaw. The boys just kept laughing. Slightly dropped back down in his seat, scowling.

“Well my first kiss was with a girl named Anne. I had to drop her after I found out she was the daughter of a cheap merchant.” Don’t Ask stated. It was nearly believable.

“Yeah like you were anything more than that.” Pockets scuffed.

“Well what about you then, Pockets!? What girl, or should I say  _human being_ , have you even come close to kissing?” Slightly tested, giving a smug look. The boy’s jeered “Yeah!”’s at him.

Pockets looked a bit panicked, but then his expression smoothed out to calm and collected.

“My first kiss story probably wouldn’t be that interesting, I’m sure. So let’s hand it over to someone who should have the story of a lifetime!” Pockets said slyly, “Felix! You are tall and mysterious and whatnot, that’s something the girls love. What about you? Your first kiss?”

 

Felix looked up from sharpening his spear, giving an annoyed expression. Pockets almost regretted asking. But Felix just shrugged. “My first kiss? Hm. Never had one.” He said coolly, like it wasn’t a big deal for a teenage boy.

The boys gasped around him. Pockets shrugged. He probably never kissed anyone either. “Ooooohhh, Felix never had a first kiss? Our second in command! Mister tough and dark! And you have never even kissed a girl. Tsk tsk. Kinda lame, Felix.” Slightly teased, obviously over his ‘finest maiden’ story.

“Yeah, Felix. _Lame_.” Pan appeared, a smug look on his face. Felix shrugged again, putting his attention back onto the weapon.

“Well boys, this just  _won’t_ do! How about we do something about this _lame_ boy?” Peter smirked. Felix’s head shot up, giving the leader his full attention now.

The Lost Boys ‘ooohh’d’, giving Felix googly eyes. Felix just stared up at him from his seat, his hood falling off of his head.

Peter made his way over to Felix, swinging his hips with that smirk on his lips. Peter swung his leg over and straddles Felix, like it was a casual thing. Felix raised an eyebrow at him, but like it was instinct, his hands grabbed the smaller boy’s waist. Peter just tilted his head and smiled. Then, just like that, he leaned down and layed on right on his lips. Felix of course kissed back, he wouldn’t let him steal it, but he gave it instead. You could say he was surprised by the look on his face. The rest of the boys too, their mouths ajar.

“There. Now Felix is no longer lame. Now he quite actually has more bragging rights than all of you.” Peter rose from his seat on Felix’s lap and settled down onto his own log. “I mean how many of you can say your first kiss was with the  _King of Neverland?”_


End file.
